einsteinianroulettefandomcom-20200213-history
Mission 25
Go get the guys from Mission 21 and politely ask them "What the fuck". Links Team Team B (Scrupulosity) *Lars (Toaster) *Jason Caldwell (Beirus) *Aphra Artimaz (The Lupanian) Color: Green Travels along mainline + 1 on y axis Current location: (65,39) speed during previous turn: 0 speed for this turn: 0 Ship status: Fine, covered in White Circles of Algis, being chased by who-knows-what. Buoys left: 49 Team A (Micropsia) ''' *Miyamoto de Bergerac (Radio Controlled) *Dubley Steptimus (NAV) *Sir Jackson II (spazyak) *Draco the Alot Color: Red Travels along mainline Current location: (35,1) speed during previous turn: 2 speed for this turn: 2 Ship Status: Fine, has a shrine to the Ramen Noodle God. Buoys left: 47 '''Team C (Capgras) *Faith Valentine (IronyOwl) *Cthunkan (Harry Baldman) *Ben Neutro (bcneuf) Color: Blue Travels along mainline - 1 on y axis Current location: (27,-1) speed during previous turn: 2 speed for this turn: 3 Ship status: Fine. Buoys left: 48 Anomalies/locations of interest/buoys placed *(7,1): Giant Radioactive Spaghetti Ball. Buoy placed. *(11,0): Gravitational Anomaly. Buoy placed. *Unbelievably smooth giant stone kidney bean. Currently flying off into blackspace somewhere, location unknown. *part of the gravity anomaly is chasing team Scrupulosity. *(25,0): strange organic looking diatoms. Buoy placed. *Buoy at (0,0) *Buoy at (7,0) *Buoy at (22,0) Ship Information The ships are proper spaceships of reasonable size. Not great big cruisers or anything but they've got a small bedroom area, a kitchen, storage with lots of food and stuff, med bay with supplies, even a relaxation room with a computer and tv. No tinker though. Each ship is armed with 4 laser cannons, about double cutting laser power. The ships have hex-composite armour. They are capable of landing and take off from planets. The ships don't have any shuttles or escape pods, and they don't have any stasis pods so be careful. Mission information *The mission area is a black ovoid sphere that encompasses the entire solar system and quite a while out beyond it. *We use standard Cartesian Coordinates, (x,y) for navigating blackspace. *Ships start at (0,0) *Blackspace encompasses 600 grid units at its widest. *M21 planet should be roughly 0,336 x,y if things have stayed the same. This is complete speculation, but we have assurances from the doctor that it most likely will now be anchored in place. We recommend you avoid it. *Considering the state of the system, guessing about the other planet's and the sun would be complete speculation. *There is nothing visible here, aside from the other ships, and you can only communicate to other ships that are in the same grid space. Same for scanning range. Once you separate, you're alone until you meet back up. *Your ship accelerates at 1 space per turn and has a max speed of 10 spaces per turn. *We have about 70 turns of movement at current blackspace expansion rate. *Projected path of missing allied ship is that they'd be moving from the planet towards 0,0. *Each ship has a bunch of artifact containers, signal transmitters, and other things (exact contents awaiting quantum state collapse). *We can move to any adjacent square in any direction. So, imagine it like you have the little cube of space you're in, and then you have the ability to move to any of the other little spacial cubes touching its faces or its corners. *1 unit of travel normally would take about a day. Instantly OOC, I'm not forcing you to wait unless you want to for some reason. *If we daisy chain buoys, we might be able to communicate between grids. We have 50 buoys each. *As long as there's a buoy in an adjacent square, we can communicate through it. *we're exiting back onto the sword. Our shuttles can't reach FTL speed. As long as we can get out, we'll count it as a success. *Blackspace expands outward by 1 space in all directions every movement turn. *By movement turns I mean movement from one place to another. So if we move 2 spaces and find nothing, thats a turn. If we move 5 and find something and then fuck around there for a while, thats still one. *No very detailed plan is needed. But a general plan of "Go out for 40 turns and then head back for these coordinates" is probably good. *We have a non-specific amount of fuel. Check the gauge every now and again, but it shouldn't be a problem unless you do something which would reasonably give a dramatic reason to make it so. *Forget about inertia here. Movement rules are the same regardless of speed, speed just determines spaces traveled. *Ship can stop on a dime. Movement table: | | | |- | | | | |- | | | | |} Category:Mission